Events (South Korea)/CSO2
=2016= 31 March 2016 *Adopted AK-47 Monster, M4A1 Monster and AF2011-A0 *Introduced AK-47 Monster Box, M4A1 Monster Box, Tammy Weapon Box and Starter Pack 24 March 2016 *Sold Candy Piece and Chocolate Piece *Added Sugar Lump and Chocolate Chunk *Held Piece of Love event 17 March 2016 *Released Headquarter *Introduced Character Selecting system for Daily Challenge Mission *Improved Quick Start and Rank Score systems 3 March 2016 *Adopted MK18 Mod1, AKM, AI AWM and XM1014 Cupid *Added Studio into Hide and Seek 2 *Added Frog, Outing Hat, Zombie Hat and Zombie Bag Costumes 18 February 2016 *Released Laboratory *Unleashed Bombard and Worker zombies for Commander-Z *Added Enhancement system for Commander-Z 28 January 2016 *Adopted Hunting Knife Monkey, Desert Eagle Phoenix, MP7A1 Phoenix and Silver weapon series *Patched Gun Ball *Released Virtual Arena *Introduced Black Fortune Box *Added Monkey Costumes *Added Hard difficulty to Zombie Crush *Updated Hide and Seek 2 *Held Lunar New Year and Valentine events 14 January 2016 *Adopted Triple Action Thunder and Barrett M99 *Recruited Heather and Sonya *Renewed Commander-Z, Zombie Crush and Daily Challenge Mission: **Added upgrade shortcut keys **Added automatic skill-upgrading function **Add character options *Added Freighter into Hide and Seek 2 7 January 2016 *Adopted M14 EBR *Remade Corner *Introduced Party Matching system =2015= 17 December 2015 *Adopted Izmash AK-12 Xmas and Bushmaster ACR Xmas *Recruited Marie (Bunny Girl) and Natalie (Santa Girl) *Addded Estate into Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Christmas Fortune Box *Held Christmas event *Updated Combination System 3 December 2015 *Adopted M3 Boom *Recruited Carrie and Viper *Patched Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Character Card system 19 November 2015 *Adopted M1 Garand, CS06 and Radon MSBS-B *Added Storm into Zombie House *Introduced VIP system 5 November 2015 *Adopted QBS-09, QSZ-92, M1903A3 Springfield, AK-47 Solo and M4A1 Solo *Introduced Helmet Costume *Introduced Daily Challenge Mission and Clan Mission 22 October 2015 *Released Storm *Introduced Hat and Broom Costumes *Held Halloween event 8 October 2015 *Added Estate into Zombie House *Patched Personal Training and Casual Mission *Removed DIY 17 September 2015 *Released Survivor *Introduced Amethyst Fortune Box and Booster Item *Added Hat, Cake Stick Costumes and Leaf Pace Effect *Added M60E4 Gold, FAMAS Gold, Galil Gold, MG3 AA Amethyst, Double Defence Amethyst, Izmash AK-12 Amethyst and Bushmaster ACR Amethyst into Combination System and Amethyst Fortune Box *Added MK23 OHWS, USP Dolphin and USP Camo into Combination System and Green Weapon Box *Added Amethyst Piece and Amethyst Ingot *Updated Combination System *Added "Easy" difficulty to Zombie Crush 3 September 2015 *Released Toscana and Dust Duel *Added FAMAS Chicken, Galil Caracal, SG550 Schweizergarde, G3SG-1 Heer, SG550 Camo and G3SG-1 Camo into Combination System and Green Weapon Box *Introduced Broadcasting System (Beta) 20 August 2015 *Adopted Daewoo K2C *Added Chrome Skins (Grade S) for AR-57 PDW, MP7A1, KRISS Vector and Armsel Striker-12 *Added Chrome Piece, Chrome Ingot and Carbon Fabric for Combination System 6 August 2015 *Adopted Taser Knife *Recruited Tammy and Emma *Patched DIY mode *Removed Ice Ding *Released Dust *Updated Matchmaking system 23 July 2015 *Patched Hide and Seek Cube *Released Escape for Zombie Crush *Added Matchmaking random rewards *Updated Combination System *Introduced naver channeling service *Held "Oh! Fun!" event 9 July 2015 *Adopted Anaconda Red, Seal knife Camo and PKM Flame *Added M3 Gold, MP5 Gold and Scout Gold into Blue Fortune Box *Patched Hide and Seek Teammatch *Added Cap, Hat and Magic Rod costumes *Reformed Ranking system *Reorganized Zombie Crush: **Added 4 new skills (optional): Bombing Support, Fitness Absorbing, Rampage and Spreading Shot **Added 5 new items: Instant Resurrection, Recovery Capsule, CTU Funding, Automatic Turret and Shield *Added more achievements for Zombie Crush and Hide and Seek 18 June 2015 *Released Estate *Introduced Clan system 11 June 2015 *Adopted Pipe Wrench Black and TRG-42 *Added M60E4 Komodo, SCAR-L Whale, KMP AEK-973 Eagle, Desert Eagle Hawk, M249 Bat, Scout Goat, M249 Camo and Scout Camo into Green Weapon Box *Introduced Combination System 21 May 2015 *Adopted MG3 AA *Patched Ice Ding mode *Removed Rocket Battle *Updated mileage system 30 April 2015 *Released Glowing Green Weapon Box *Added Gold variants of Desert Eagle, AWP and Hunting Knife into Green Weapon Box *Held events to recieve Green Weapon Boxes 23 April 2015 *Added double-jump function into Hide and Seek *Added Tides into Hide and Seek *Added Izmash AK-12, Bushmaster ACR, SCAR L and SCAR H into Arms Rating system 16 April 2015 *Introduced Matchmaking system *Applied Enhancement system into Zombie House *Released Smell Pace Effect 2 April 2015 *Adopted HK G36K and Pipe Wrench *Released Zombie House as an official game mode *Added Assault, Italy, Aztec and Uprising to Zombie House *Added Cap and Doll Costumes *Updated Weapon Unlock 26 March 2015 *Celebrated Mila's birthday (2nd April) *Accummulate 30 minutes of game time daily to receive Mila's Coin, Cake Hat Costume and Birthday Cake Grenade *Play Mila's favorite game modes (Hide and Seek, Zombie mode, Origin or Team Deathmatch) to obtain Green Weapon Boxes 19 March 2015 *Released Museum *Released Survival for Zombie Crush 5 March 2015 *Patched Rocket Battle *Introduced Arms Rating system *Released Green Weapon Box *Enabled Buy Menu Edit 16 February 2015 *Patched Zombie Crush *Released Penetration 12 February 2015 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Adopted G3KA4 *Updated Highland for Zombie modes *Held Red Fortune Box event *Added Sheep Costumes 29 January 2015 *Released Tides *Updated Dust2 for Hide and Seek *Patched Zombie House *Updated Militia for Zombie House 15 January 2015 *Released Festival *Added observation view camera for Hide and Seek *Added weapon reservation for Team Deathmatch 1 January 2015 *Adopted Stoeger Double Defence Shotgun *Recruited Mila LE and Lisa LE *Introduced Pig Tag mode *Added Aquarium into Hide and Seek *Released Blue Fortune Box *Released more Pace Effect *Added emoticons to chat =2014= 18 December 2014 *Released Studio *Introduced Pace Effect and Action Pack items *Added Lisa and Mila Costumes 4 December 2014 *Released Ghost mode as an official game mode *Updated Campaign mode *Recruited Kim Dae-Ho and Kaze *Revamped the HUD (Heads-Up Display) 13 November 2014 *Released Corner *Introduced Fortune Box *Added incentives for playing certain game modes 30 October 2014 *Released Freighter *Held Turtle Doll event for Hide and Seek 2 October 2014 *Released Highland *Released Hide and Seek as an official game mode 9 September 2014 *Big City improvement: Expanded the Big City *Chat System improvement: **Whispering opponents is now easier **Players now can turn on/off the radio message in the chat window **Terrorist team can send a whisper to the person who carry the C4 *System Screen improvement: **Improved screen design to ease Weapon Unlock reading **Associated the system summary page and search/sort/filter system **Additional compensation will be given to the score achieved when the players obtained the Achievement 4 September 2014 *Introduced Hide and Seek and Campaign modes *Released Market *Recruited Natalie and Marie 21 August 2014 *Added Militia and Assault into Ghost mode 14 August 2014 *Introduced Ghost mode and Casual Bomb 24 July 2014 *Officially released Zombie Modes *Added Centered to Zombie Modes *Released Sewer *Highlighted kill marks 10 July 2014 *Adopted Survival Knife 26 June 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K1A *Released Kill House *Added Cobble to Zombie Modes 12 June 2014 *Held event to support Korean Soccer National Team *Held Soccer Ball Collecting event in Big City *Fixed some minor issues *Removed Crazy Bombing 29 May 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K5 *Added Uprising to Zombie Modes 15 April 2014 *Added Aztec to Zombie Modes *Introduced Crazy Bombing 3 April 2014 *Adopted PKM and Remington M870 *Released Commander-Z mode *Released Trainyard 27 March 2014 *Added SNL costumes *Added Nuke and Militia to Zombie Modes *Added shortcut ad to Zombie mode 22 March 2014 *Released Zombie Mode 13 March 2014 *Adopted Bushmaster ACR *Adopted Izmash AK-12 6 March 2014 *Added Clan war 5 vs 5 system *Added new server for clan war 27 February 2014 *Released Centered *Added Bounty feature to Big City: Coop *Added Yellow bear and Korea cap costumes *Held AI AWP Special event 20 February 2014 *Adopted Hunting Knife 13 February 2014 *Released Duel mode *Released Diner *Adopted T65K1 and T86 *Held Valentine event *Removed Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode 6 February 2014 *Released Angel wing costume *Released Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode *Removed Headshot mode and Defense mode 24 January 2014 *Released Defense mode and added Mabinogi Heroes characters *Released Temple *Resold Choi Ji Yoon and Yuri set *Released Horse costume set *Released Headshot mode 16 January 2014 *Released Cobble *Added new costumes *Revised Pig Mode *Revised Special Mode *Added Pistol Battle, AWP Battle, Knife Battle and AWP Forbidden modes *Revamped User Interface and both server and lobby backgrounds 9 January 2014 *Adopted SCAR-L and AEK-973 *Recruited Lincoln and Mao *Added new costumes *Added EXP Up, Point Up and EXP + Point Up coupons =2013= 24 December 2013 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon *Recruited Yuri 18 December 2013 *Implemented Cash point system *Adopted AR-57 PDW *Held Christmas event and Christmas game mode 12 December 2013 *Adopted TDI Kriss Super Vector *Added Escort mission to Big City 5 December 2013 *Gave Elite Crew model to beta testers *Patched Flag Capture mode *Updated Big City *Added VIP 28 November 2013 *Beta countdown ended, officially released *Adopted RPG-7 *Patched Big City: Coop *Released Vantage 31 October 2013 *Adopted M60E4 *Adopted Beretta MX4 Storm *Released Militia 17 October 2013 *Patched Pig Mode *Recruited Michael and Kara Chenko *Log in continuously daily for numerous prizes: **Day 1: 1000 points **Day 2: 2000 points **Day 3: Walter PP Custom (Permanent) **Day 4: Snack (50 units) **Day 5: 3000 points **Day 6: Michael and Kara Chenko **Day 7: AWP Antique (Permanent) **Day 8: Hamper (10 units) **Day 9: Snack (50 units) **Day 10: 5000 points **Day 11: 10,000 points **Day 12: Nexon coin (5 units) 2 October 2013 *Released Aquarium *Adopted FN FAL and FN FNC *Adopted FN F2000 and FN SCAR H *Adopted Daewoo DR200 *Added Shell and Tail costumes 12 September 2013 *Adopted Armsel Striker-12 *Released Aztec *Released Assault 29 August 2013 *Added C4 Countdown *Released Prodigy 22 August 2013 *Added Jeep to Big City *Added Sniper to Big City *Added Leader to Big City *Recruited Mila and Lisa 14 August 2013 *Adopted Anaconda *Adopted MP7A1 *Released Assault 8 August 2013 *Added Vehicle function in Big City *Added grenade throwing function for bots *Fixed known bugs Category:Events